Arceuus House Library
.]] The Library of House Arceuus is a large library in , overseen by , in which players may gain with the Arceuus House by helping NPCs in the lobby look for certain texts. Giving an NPC the correct text will result in 2.5% favour with the Arceuus House and a . Also, if players have 60% favour, then they can get more favour by using . Depending on what spell used, they will get more favour. Once players reach at least 20% favour, they may speak to , who seeks s. Each dark manuscript given will give players 5% favour with the Arceuus House and a book of arcane knowledge. The location of the manuscripts vary between players, but the locations of books only vary between worlds and reset after 80-100 minutes. Players should speak to on the top floor for help in finding various texts around the library, as she tells you the floor level and the section of the floor where a requested book is located. In addition, players interested in the lores and history of Great Kourend may visit the , accessible by speaking to on the ground floor. Strategy It is recommended to have light-weight/ such as the , or multiple s. It is highly recommended that players speak to on the top floor to be told which room the requested book is located. The official world for group Kourend activity is World 10. Sharing book locations with other players is also recommended. You may collect books other than those currently being requested to be more quickly prepared for future requests. If you bank your books to the south of the library, you may get more copies of those books from the same locations. The drop trick does not work. After you give a book to a customer, it is recommended to return to the same location and get another copy of the book, in case it is requested again. If you choose not to do this, however, and the same book is requested before the location change, the book will still be found at the same location. Around every 80-100 minutes, all of the locations of books and manuscripts change. The quickest way to gain favour and experience is to coordinate with other players on finding books by sharing locations and collecting even the books you do not yet need. Players who do not want help from other players should go to a world with few players to increase the time between location resets, and take note of the locations of books. With few players online, the locations may stay the same for over an hour. If you wish neither to share book locations with other players nor to write down/memorise book locations, it is faster to search for dark manuscripts after 20% favour. However, manuscripts are more difficult to coordinate upon. After reaching 20% favour, player can start helping in addition to finding books for customers. is a dark wizard interested in finding s. However, unlike books, you may only find the dark manuscript assigned to you, and you cannot run into any unless you speak to him. Once you are asked to find manuscripts, Biblia will tell you which room to search. There may be multiple manuscript locations in one room, so just because someone else finds a manuscript location in your room, you might not be able to get one from the same shelf, but it is likely. List of texts in the Arceuus House Library Trivia *On the day of release, the experience reward for was significantly nerfed because the sheer number of people searching for books made helping and location-calling extremely easy, and helping customers granted exceptional experience. *On the day of release, were used to mark the locations of books, but this became less effective as crowds thinned out over time.